Cherry
Cherry is a character from gaiaonline created by trinity hayes. he never gets in trouble and lives alone with his dog butter. he have a family that still live in littlebig planet. he still can visit them. cherry doesn't have problem with the troublemakers even he doesn't ground them. he's being very nice to GoAnimators and grounded videos fans even good users or GoAnimate haters. He has a goanimate wife aka girlfriend named catrena. cherry doesn't make any grounded videos but he only makes funtime series and video about himself and his friends. he's sensitive to bad users and anyone who are being mean to him by making fun of him and teasing/insulting him which cause him to get sad and start to cry easily. but people thinks he's girl otherwise, cherry is actually a boy. despite his likeness of cute things. he always wear girl clothes even have girl's hairstyles. cherry is also a brony. he loves to watch my little pony that's his fourth favorite tv show. Name: Cherry Real name: Bonnie Nicknames: Sackboy, Cutie pie, Tiny, Sweetheart, Heroic , Fluffy, Early Bird, Baby Boy, Honey, Angel, Night owl, Prince charming, Boo, princess, creamy, BonBon Nationally: Unknown Date of Creation: April 30, 1999 Age: 15 Grade: 9th Gender: Male but looks quite genderless Age stage: Teenager Type: Premature teenager sackboy Weight: bit chubby but somewhat heavy and more lighter Size: 0 Small as a Plush Teddy Bear but pretty small Hair color: light golden blonde Eye color: Black Hair Length: shoulder length that closer to his shoulders, pigtails that rolled up like a two buns Hairstyles: pigtails that rolled up like a two buns, shoulder length that covers his forehead even closer to his shoulders Hair Quality: silky, glitterly, shiny Hometown: Little big planet Dream jobs: Florist, tailor, housewife, gardener, maid, singer, ballet dancer, dancer, vintage model, hair stylist, beauty pageant, bookstore clerk, pet gloomer, Waitress at café and diner, nurse, Preschool teacher, cook, babysitter, artist, crafter, explorer, actress, designer, opera singer. pianist, violinist, stewardess. Species: Sackboy Plush Zodiac Signs: Taurus Traits: Pretty, Friendly, bubbly, cheerful, playful, fun, lovely, nice, funny , mischievous, ecstatic, outgoing, cute, adorable, sweet, dainty, joyful, childish, ticklish, Excitable, Hyper, beloved, loved, energetic, intelligent, blissful, brave, curious, beautiful, perky, jolly, well behaved, snuggly, autistic, ticklish, warm, neat, good. eccentric, wealthy, cleaver, typical, adventurous Voice tone: Babylike, Little girl Height: Only 8 centimeters tall Mood: Happy Skin color: Burlap Goanimate voice: ivy Favorite Seasons:Spring, Summer, winter, fall Favorite Instruments: piano, xylophone, horn, rattle, drums, tambourine, high triangle, Kazoo, egg shaker, rhythm sticks, cymbals, soprano sounder Favorite Shapes:Stars, Hearts Favorite Movie/TV Shows: Barbie series, i love eggs, Kirby, my little pony, pokemon, Alice in wonderland, carebears, cinderalla, disney princesses, snow white, little mermaid, tinkerbell and friends, crayon shin chan, Dr. Slump, Ojarumaru, Anpanman, Chibi Maruko-chan, bambi, hello kitty, Eto Ranger, sailor moon, candy candy,my little pony, super mario, tom and jerry, looney tunes, mickey mouse, ojamajo doremi, bananas in pyjamas, aristocats, angelina ballerina, Katy And The Katerpillar kids, sesame street, spongebob squarepants, teletubbies, Dora the explorer, Lalaloopsy, strawberry short cake. bubble guppies, Hello! Lady Lin, Little Memole , Fashion Lala Yori, Akko-chan's Secret, A Little Princess Sara,Happy Wedding, Princess World, Sweet Dream, Joanna, Kaze no Naka no Shoujo Kinpatsu no Jenny, Princess Lulu, Tokimeki Tonight, Dream Star Button Nose, Heidi, Girl of The Alps, Seika Junior, Lady Georgie,Milk Chocolate, Miracle Puppy, peppa pig, the wiggles, Candy candy, little lulu, brady bunch, bewitched, the flintstones, andy Griffith show, I Dream of Jeannie, The Lucy Show, Howdy Doody, I love lucy, magic lady, the cosby show, golden girls, the Mario show, alvin and the chipmunks (only classic ones), Strawberry Shortcakes, mon colle knights, new sailor moon, little critter, max and ruby, hi-5, barney the purple dinosaur, frozen, shirly temple movies, a little princess, curly top, Heidi, the little colonel, bright eyes, the littlest rebel, baby take a bow, Rebecca of sunnybook farm, polly tix in Washington, dimples, little miss marker, wee willie winkie, poor little rich girl, captain January, stand up and cheer!, Just Around the Corner, Little Miss Broadway, Pajanimals, Heartcatch Precure, Cure Honey, Sailor Moon, Aikatsu!, PB&J Otter, tangled, Rolie Polie Olie, other tv shows. Favorite tv shows genres: kids, comedy, sitcom, cartoon Favorite Fruits: Oranges, Peaches, strawberries, cherries, plum, watermelon, lemon, apple, grapes, pineapple, banananas, blueberries, Berries, kiwis Favorite Characters: Pinkie pie, fluttershy, twlight sparkle, Sweetie belle, Cuddles, giggles, toothy, princess peach, princess daisy, yoshi, toad, princess rosalina, princess toadette, diamond tiara, mario, luigi, kirby, birdo, apple jack, spongebob, elmo, zoe, abby, Favorite Supernaturals: Fairies, Pixies , Mermaids Favorite Pokemon: Pikachu, jigglypuff, pichu, Eevee, luvdisc, Squirtle, piplup, wigglytuff, mew, plusle and minun, celebi, togepi, shaymin, chikorita, clefairy, chansey, skitty. snubbull, bellossom, miniccino, lilligant, pachirisu, bellsprout, smoochum, igglybuff, cleffa, clefable, happiny, blissey, Azurill, wynaut. audino, squirtle, mew, teddiursa, meowth, pichu, charmander, bulbasaur, other cute pokemon Favorite pokemon types: Normal, water, grass, ice Favorite Ice Cream: Mint, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cookies and cream, rainbow sherbert, chocolate chip, bananana, Swirl, Rocky road Favorite Disney characters: Minne mouse, daisy, belle, marie, cinderella, aurora, snow white, rapunzel, ariel, alice, jasmine, tiana, elsa, anna, Favorite Mario board: Sweet dream, rainbow dreams, toy dream. Woody woods Favorite Kinds of Weather: Sunny, Rain, Snow Favorite Holidays: Easter day, Patrick day, valentines day, Christmas Favorite Outside Activities: Jumping on trampoline, Swings, hopscotch, catch a ball, Skipping Rope, playing tag, cops or robbers, hide and seek, pull a rope, hula hoops, Castle, Duck, duck, goose, Picnic, Camping, Marbles, other games Favorite Game system: Wii, Gamecube, Nintendo 64, gameboy, nintendo ds, other nintnedo system Favorite Places: Amusement parks, candy shop, playground, mall, movie theater, parks, beaches, Chuck E. Cheese, other places for recreation Favorite Clap Games: Miss mary mack, pat-a-cake, Miss Susie, i don't want go to to mexico no more more more Favorite Sports: Tennis, Baseball, golf Favorite Video games: Super Mario series, Cooking mama, pac-man, Kirby series, Pokemon, Pikimin, banjo kazooie, Mario tennis, Purble Place, animal crossing, Shining stars, Star stable, baby hazel, dress up games, cooking games, makeup games, salon games, kids games, Nintendo dogs, Nintendo cats, Mario party series Favorite Insects: Butterflies, Ladybugs, Bees, Dragonfly, grasshoppers. fireflies Favorite Food: Fish bites, goldfish crackers, french toasts, pizza, Chicken nuggets, peas, carrots, corn, peanut and jelly sandwich, tuna sandwich, chicken, Broccoli Favorite Desserts: Cake, pies, ice cream, pudding, jello, gertain, Peach Cobbler, muffins, cheesecake, other desserts Favorite Snacks: Potato chips, crackers, fruit snacks, dried fruits Favorite Candy: Chocolate bar, lollipop, vanilla, jellybeans, other candies Favorite Drinks: Chocolate milk, strawberry milk, milk, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, fruit punch, pineapple juice, hot chocolate, tea, coffee, moca Favorite Flowers: Tulips, Roses, daisies, sunflowers, daffodils, pansies, Dandelion, poppies, Syringa Favorite Animals: Bunnies, Cats , Dogs, Chicks, Ducklings, cubs, Lamb, sheep, fennec fox, hamsters, Piglets, Guinea pigs, squirrels. mini Ponies Favorite cars: New beetle Favorite zOMG zones: Village greens. bill's ranch, gold beach Faovrite Months: March, april , may, june, February, December Favorite singers/bands: wiggles, sesame street, hoopla kidz, annie get your gun, Muffin Songs, DreamEnglishKids, katy perry, other singers Favorite Songs: Pop, Kiddie, classic, kids theme songs, country, Relaxation, classical Favorite Colors: Pink, lime, pale yellow, mint, light blue, cream , lavander, white, red, blue, green Favorite Soups: Tomato, onion, carrot, clams, creamy, pumpkin, sweet potato, chicken, beef, chili, other soups Favorite Cuisines: French, polish, British, English, Russian, American, Italian, Swedish, irish, Scottish, greek, other European food. Theme songs: Mario Party 3 Music - The Winner is...Me!. anything I can do, twinkle little star, k.k Dixie, dance with me by wiggles, Kirby history music, lollipop by mika. Loves: Cute/vintage/realistic/kids/Antique things, Sweet and sour food, Barbie music, lolita/girly/preppy fashion, toys, pop/kiddie songs, fluffs, bubbles, furries, adventures, girls clothes, Cuddling, his friends, making friends, hugs,candy, being holded, Tea party, Parties , Playgrounds, outside activities, games, ballet, baby clothes, jumping on bed, playing with children, being tickled , roleplay, Bump Threads, Question Threads, family, friends, Drawing a pictures, cooking, Angelic things, angelina ballerina ,sleeping with stuffed animals, kids show, Katy And The Katerpillar kids, Anons, Bear in the Big Blue House, avi arts, peppa pig , wiggles, explore, taking a walk, babysit, crafts, cleaning, rainbows, ipad, porcelain dolls, hanging out with girls, grounded videos, GoAnimate Hates: Mean people, judgments, violence, being hurted, hip hop and rap, Bitter food, fighting , being ignored , boys clothes, being scold, getting in trouble, blood/gore/adult movies/games, bullies, being called ugly, scary, or creepy, losing butter. Family: Lola (Mother)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Milo (Father)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Susie (Younger Sister)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Buddy (Baby Brother)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Cookie (Baby Sister)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Unamed Grandmother(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Unamed Grandfather(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Mary-sue (Aunt)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) George (Uncle)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Pet Dog (Butter) Sackboy (Friend/Partner/Playmate) Favorite Supernaturals: Fairies, Pixies , Mermaids Friends: Princess Peach, Barney the purple dinosaur, butter, sam and max, Kendra, keith, Daniel, connor, carly, Amelia, Minne mouse, daisy, belle, marie, cinderella, aurora, snow white, rapunzel, ariel, alice, jasmine, tiana, mickey mouse, Pinkie pie, fluttershy, twlight sparkle, Sweetie belle, Cuddles, giggles, toothy, princess daisy, yoshi, toad, princess rosalina, princess toadette, diamond tiara, mario, luigi, kirby, birdo, apple jack, spongebob, elmo, zoe, abby, Trinity Hayes, Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion, Benjamin Nilsson, Benjamin's GoAnimate Grounded videos Channel, spike, Disney princesses, dora, Aaron, jack dawson, CalebComedian, ruthiec rainbow, grounded videos fans, Keegen, LouieLouie95, Eric, guyisbackable aka Blue Mario, Sophie the Otter, warren cook, wiggles ,Live Benamore, elsa, anna,TheAtheistGam er , wolfen richtophen, furries, ocs, RocketRaccoonFanatic, DariusIsAwesome2000, Optimus500050, mrlegofan404, Alex Kimble, other good users and both GoFans and GoHaters. Goanimate Wife/Girlfriend: Catrena Bio: Say hello to cherry, a premature teenager autistic sackboy! cherry is the fun little boy that will share your adventures on zOMG and events or, threads. He’s a little hessian sack, all stuffed with a cotton but he have only four fingers on his each hands. He's probably the cutest thing since some handy man crafted two button eyes or doll hair on a bag of fluff. Correction, he is the cutest thing since some handy man crafted two button eyes or doll hair on a bag of fluff! His creation date is on April 30th!. He always acting like a child even giggles like a little girl! He is like a Cute playful little Sackboy! Looks cherry sports blonde medium shoulder length hair that closer to his shoulders, wears purple mini dress, pink hairbow, pink heart shaped hairpin, distinctive white shoes with long socks that closer to his thighs and look like either flats or high heels, and pink teddy bear backpack . but he wears different outfits and have a different hairstyles. In his new look, Bonnie wears red polo dress with pink collar(white on goanimate life) and pink pockets, red bloomers, white pantyhose, red maryjanes, red cardigan, red glasses, red hair bow, blush. Trivia Cherry has autism. Cherry has delayed puberty Cherry doesn't make any angry faces. Cherry is known for his 1500s, 1600s 1700s, 1800s, 1900s, 1910s, 1930s, 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s fashion Cherry has gaia account http://www.gaiaonline.com/profiles/bonnie-the-sackboy/35382309/ you know Bonnie is a given name of a female but it's his real name. Cherry start to cry easily when anyone taunts him in gaiaonline, Cherry dates boys and girls. in goanimate life he dates only girls. Bonnie have lots of outfits. Cherry is not fat in goanimate life and gaiaonline. Cherry was rich in gaiaonline and goanimate Cherry have different hairstyles was ponytail, pigtails, bun, flip, double French braids, curly pigtails, curly ponytail, long hair. Cherry wears different outfits Cherry is sam and max's classmate He has lots of money in both GoAnimate and Gaiaonline. Cherry only likes watch 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, comedy/sitcom tv shows, even watch kids tv shows In goanimate only, cherry can be used as a dad, brother, friend, boyfriend, housemate for goanimate series. in gaiaonline, he can be used as brother, friend, housemate, boyfriend, etc. Cherry's undergarments was white sport bra and white underwear. Cherry is a girl name Cherry's role models are jonbenét ramsey, Shirley Temple, Honey Boo-Boo, other beauty pageants, child actors, characters Cherry have unlimited life span. so, he live forever Cherry will cry easily if anyone taunts him. Cherry doesn't make any grounded videos but he likes to watching them. Cherry has no organs, bones, muscles. he was stuffed with cottons inside him Cherry never actually fights anybody in AwesomeAdriehl The Movie. He tricks bad guys into being defeated by other good guys. Cherry is often seen with his hair down. Cherry only makes funtime family series. Cherry's real classmates are Amy, matthew, kate, jack, emma, Ariel, chris, michael. Cherry have a shoulder length hair but rolled up like a two buns. However, he doesn't undo his hair except pajamas wear and any reasons, bathtime, while he brushing his hair, swimsuit, other outfits. Cherry often minding his own bussiness with furries and his friends TheAtheistGam er and wolfen richtophen Cherry doesn't write bad comments on user's channel and videos nor makes severe messages to them and make video out of them. Cherry will giggle if anyone makes face at him. Cherry doesn't yell or scream even moan, groan. he only squeals and cry louder. Cherry always wear leggings and stockings even pantyhose for his outfits. He wears bloomers under his clothes but sometimes he don't. Accounts Cherry's youtube account: Bonnie the sackboy Cherry's google + account: Bonnie the sackboy Cherry's GoAnimate account: bonniethesackboy Category:1999 births Category:Male Characters Category:Good Users Category:People with Autism Category:Sackboys Category:People who only make funtime series Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:GoAnimators Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:YouTube Users Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Kids Show fans Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Vintage Characters Category:Old fashioned Characters Category:Dora Fans Category:Both GoAnimate AND Flash fans Category:SERGENTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Awesome Users Category:Grounded Video Fans Category:Pretty Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Character who wearing blush makeup Category:Non Humans Category:Unhuman Species Category:Character who are not humans Category:Characters who have pets Category:People who are with their pets Category:Gaians Category:Both GoAnimate And Flash Fans Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Explorers Category:Travelers Category:Plush Category:Plushies Category:Toys Category:Premature Characters Category:My little pony fans Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Good Characters Category:Barney Fans Category:Disney fans Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Autistic Users Category:Furries lovers Category:Heroes Category:Opera Lovers Category:Fairies Category:Fairy Category:Mermaids Category:Toothless Characters Category:Katy perry fans Category:Fanmade characters Category:YouTubers Category:Young Characters Category:Tourists Category:Characters who live alone Category:Characters from Little Big Planet Category:OC characters Category:Little Big Planet OCS Category:Character who are from earth Category:Roleplayers Category:Tomgirls Category:Androgynous Characters Category:Not So Grounded For Life Category:Characters who don't have teeth Category:Erika Dawson fans Category:Zara Dawson fans Category:Annabelle Dawson fans Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Ungrounded Users Category:Characters who have powers Category:Well Behaved Characters Category:Characters don't ground troublemakers Category:Character doesn't write angry comments on bad user's profiles Category:People who respects opinions Category:Nice characters Category:Kind people Category:Helpers Category:Polite People Category:Neat people Category:People who don't make videos out of users Category:People who don't write angry comments Category:People who don't makes severe messages Category:People who writes good comments Category:Nice people Category:Angels Category:Sweethearts Category:Darlings Category:Sweet Darling Category:Sweet characters Category:Characters who don't ground troublemakers Category:Angelic Category:Innocent Users Category:Good people Category:Fun Characters Category:Allies with some good users Category:Nintendo Fans Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Mario Fans Category:Gamecube fans Category:Gamer Users Category:Gamer boys Category:Nintendo 64 Fans Category:Gameboy Fans Category:Super Mario Party fans Category:Nintendo 3DS Fans Category:Nintendo DS Category:Gamers Category:Baby Show Fans Category:Wii Fans Category:Wii U Fans Category:Pac-man Fans Category:Kirby Fans Category:Pikimin Fans Category:Banjo Kazooie Fans Category:Pop Fans Category:Country music fans Category:Old songs lover Category:Kiddie songs fans Category:Animal Crossing Fans Category:Star Stable Fans Category:Cooking Mama Fans Category:Super smash melee series fans Category:Nice Users Category:PB&J Otter Fans Category:Singers Category:Bubblegum pop fans Category:Bubblegum pop singers Category:Pop Singers Category:Opera Singers Category:Country Singers Category:Idols Category:Bubblegum dance singers Category:Sweet Hearts Category:Friendly Users Category:Friendy Characters Category:Friendly people Category:Characters who have unseen parents Category:Characters who have unseen family Category:Characters who can drive a car Category:Talking Plushies Category:Plushies who can walk and talk Category:Users who don't ground troublemakers Category:Users who don't offend people Category:Google + Fans Category:Google + Users Category:Popular People Category:Awesome Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Plush people Category:Character who have pets Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Users Category:Users who have cuteness Category:People who don't act their age Category:Rich characters Category:Rich people Category:Rich Users Category:Teenage users Category:Characters who have Girlfriends only on GoAnimate Category:Characters who was made in 2012 Category:Vintage Singers Category:Boneless Characters Category:Small characters Category:Tiny people Category:Little people Category:Male Users Category:Intelligent Users Category:Intelligent People Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Loved ones Category:Beloved ones Category:Fairy tales lovers Category:Dreamy characters Category:Characters who have magic powers Category:Artists Category:Characters who loved to draw Category:Childish Characters Category:Characters who have Childish Behavior Category:Energetic Users Category:People who aren't creepy